1.field of the Invention
Electron multipliers with particular reference to electron multiplying channel structures and method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass multi-channel structures for electron multiplication in image intensifier tubes and the like are commonly formed of lead containing glasses which are treated in a reducing atmosphere to produce lead-enriched surfaces serving both as electrical conductors and as secondary electron emitters for electrons colliding with walls of the channels. Accordingly, it it necessary to select a glass which satisfactorily performs the two functions of conducting electrical current and emitting secondary electrons.
The present invention relates to an improvement in multi-channel structures wherewith an optimum in both conductivity and secondary emission properties of the structure may be accomplished without compromise between the two.